Skies of Arcadia Legends, continued, Tough Love
by MieraAvia
Summary: The three heroes are back! Vyse is ready to start building his new life on Crescent Isle as his own man but he's tied in between two women. Along the way he meets three strange new crew members. What new adventures will they be tied to?
1. SoA Legends, continued, Tough Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/one from skies of Arcadia legends. I do own any new places, things, and people mentioned along with my friend Anime Girl 144. If anything else comes up that I do or don't own in any other chapter I will be sure to put an author's note saying so. Also the poem "Untitled" isn't mine. It's written by my friend America.

Skies of Arcadia

Legends (Continued)

Chapter 1: Getting used to things

It's a month after Vyse and his crew sent Soltis back to Deep Sky. Vyse's crew had left and went to go live their life again. Hans has become King Enrique's lead engineer, and Hans's wife, Urala, has become the head chef. Enrique built a better Valua then ever. Everyone lived in harmony over the rule of their King and Queen. Moegi, the Queen, has gotten pregnant and is expecting fraternal twins. The rest of the crew went to go live in Valua, except for Kirala and Izmael. They left to Yafutoma. Kirala wanted Izmael to build her a house in his style while she built him a Yofutoman house.

Every nation under each of the six moons has become alies. Yet there was something different about Valua. It wasn't the new rebuilt kingdom; it was the fact that it wasn't surrounded by dark storm clouds. During the one month, the clouds have disappeared slowly. Was it because the moon liked the new ruler of Valua? If not, what was it? This made everyone happy. Polly, Robinson, and Anne, still ran the tavern in Sailors' Island. They have been getting more business than ever! Now that they are all gone, it's just Vyse, Aika, and Fina on Crescent Isle.

Vyse had received news from his mother that she is going to have another baby. It's supposed to be a girl. Vyse is so excited that he's going to have a baby sister. He's going to be able to teach her everything his dad taught him. His father says that she might be just like Vyse. Aika and Fina are excited too. They are so excited for the Dyne family. Fina is hoping to share many things with the baby. That's what Vyse liked. She was the kind of woman who would love to raise a family. That was something Vyse was looking for in a woman. He wasn't so sure about Aika.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell over all of the lands and Vyse is in his room still awake. There were so many things on his mind. He needed new crew members to make his ship run smoother for one things were tough, and two, he was stuck between Aika and Fina. The stress he felt was too much so he stepped out to go stare at the moon for a while. He walked up to go sit next to the flag pole.

'_The moon looks so pretty tonight_,' he thought.

Vyse breathed in the air and closed his eyes. It was a perfect night and it had a perfect breeze to go with it. He heard some foot steps and he opened his eyes and turned his head, quickly. Fina came walking towards him in a white spaghetti strap shirt, white blue jean shorts that went midway down her thighs. She had white shoes on only because she didn't want her feet to get pricked. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the way it always was when she slept. Vyse has never seen her like this before.

"Hey, Vyse" she said in her delicate voice.

"Hey, Fina. What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I heard you walk out of your room so I thought that I would see if you were alright. Of course I got dressed. I didn't want to be out here in my pajamas." (A/N: for any guy who reads this, I'm not putting what her jamas look like, okay? Okay.)

"Me too," said Vyse, slightly chuckling.

Fina sat next to him. There was just a small distance between them and she would like to close it by being in his arms again but she was just thinking it was just for that one time. Vyse and Fina talked for a while. They talked about new crew members, new journeys, new visits, and whatever they could think of. Finally it got late enough for them to fall asleep. Yet, they didn't go to bed, they fell asleep right there on the floor. Fina's head was resting on Vyse's shoulder and his head rested on hers. They both rested their backs on the fence behind them (A/N: wouldn't want to see them in the water now would we?).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aika stood there tapping her foot, hands on her hips.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" she said loud enough for them to hear.

The two woke up instantly. They looked around and realized that they were outside.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" shouted Fina, "WE FELL ASLEEP!"

Vyse rubbed his head, "Ugh. Yeah and I'm felling sore."

"Don't worry, it should pass when your up and moving," said Aika.

The three went out to freshen up and get their day started. They had lots of work to do. Aika had to go clean the outside of the ship with Fina and Vyse. Then Fina had to clean the crew members' room. Aika had to clean the diner, and Vyse had to clean the out side of the Island. Then once they cleaned that they moved on to the port. It wasn't that dirty but it was still dusty. They were hard at work when lunch time came. They walked up to go to the diner. Fina made some sandwiches, Aika made some flavored water, and it was Vyse's turn for dishes. They ate and decide that they would go see Vyse's mom.

"Yeah and after that we should stop by the Sailor's Guild and look at some ads. We need more people," said Vyse.

"And we could say 'Hi' to Polly!" said Aika.

Fina just sat there and smiled.

'_I can't believe that we fell asleep! I can't keep this in any longer. I must find a way to talk to him again... without Aika there,_' she thought.

"_Fina, Fina,_" said an echoed voice that sounded like Aika's.

"Fina!" said Aika, popping Fina's thought bubble.

Fina's eyes and head snapped up, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" asked Vyse.

"Y-Yeah. I was just thinking to myself," she said.

"Oh, Okay," said Aika, "Well we're going to load onto the ship now. It should be around dinner time when we arrive at Pirate Isle."

Fina nodded and got up when Vyse got up. They looked at each other and smiled. Aika didn't see it. If she did, she would probably be jealous. They walked down to the port and up the ramp that lead into the ship. They went to the bridge of the ship.

"Okay. Destination, Pirate Isle," said Vyse.

"Aye!! Aye!!" shouted Aika and Fina in unison.

The newly built Delphinus backed out of the base and headed south east to Pirate Isle. They passed by Valua without realizing that it wasn't surrounded by dark storm clouds. They passed Sailors' Island all the way to Pirate Isle. Vyse docked his boat and they went walking down the ramp. Vyse's mother was out watering some plants and watching the children. They wanted to sneak up on Mrs. Dyne but she had something up her sleeve. The three tiptoed behind her, built up some air to shout "BOO!" when - all of a sudden - she turned.

"BOO!" she shouted.

"AHHH!" they screamed in unison.

"_Mom_!" whined Vyse, "_We_ were supposed to scare _you_."

"Well I beat ya' to it now didn't I?"

"You most certainly did, Mrs. Dyne," said Fina.

Vyse hugged his mom and was about to turn and walk inside of the house when his dad popped out of the bush, "BOO!"

"AH!" he screamed.

The kids and everyone was laughing. Vyse scratched his head.

"H-Hey, that's not funny!" said Vyse.

"Oh yea it was," giggled Aika, "You should've saw that one comin'."

"HAHA! It's good to see you son," said Mr. Dyne.

"Yeah it's good to see you too dad," Vyse said, now laughing.

Vyse hugged his dad (AWWW! not most guys do that ya know!) The group walked inside and sat down at the table.

"So, I hope you came to have some dinner," said Mrs. Dyne.

"Of course, mom."

"Good, we have a lot to catch up on," said Mr. Dyne.

Mrs. Dyne made some pasta and beef stroganoff. They ate and talked about a lot of things. Mr. Dyne told Vyse that he came across three ladies that were interested in joining his crew. The bad part was, there was no contact source. So, Vyse would have to run into them on his own. If not, they would come to them.

"Well that's too bad, Dad. I might run into them though. If they were interested in being in my crew then I'm sure I'll see them," said Vyse.

"Sure thing son," said Mr. Dyne.

Vyse, Fina, and Aika left Pirate Isle. Vyse had his heart set on Sailors' Island. He was sure that the women would have left an ad at the Sailors' Guild.

"Where to next captain?" Aika asked.

"Sailor's Island, I'm pretty sure that the women left an ad at the Sailors' Guild," said Vyse.

"Aye! Aye!" shouted Aika and Fina.

The Delphinus was set to Sailors' Island. The trip wasn't long so none of them had the chance to relax much. The sun was starting to set and Vyse new they had to hurry and get back to Crescent Isle. Vyse docked the boat and they loaded off. They stopped by the Polly's Diner first to say hi and went right across the way to the Sailor's Guild. The man at the counter nodded and the three went straight to the ads. Vyse looked for one that had to do with three women. Fina was looking around and spotted three women like figures in the corner.

The First figure was a woman wearing a long white cloak. It hid the rest of her body. Her hood didn't expose her face and that's how the other women's hoods were. The next was a woman wearing a long green cloak and the last was wearing a long silver cloak. It was the last woman that gave Fina a chill down her back. Suddenly the silver cloak woman's head turned towards her but her face still didn't show. Fina turned away, scared.

"Hey what about this one," Aika asked, "'Lookout, cook, and Helmsman (more like Helms**wo**man :p) looking for ship to work on', but the bad part is... there's no contact source."

"Great... how are we supposed to find them now?" Vyse said glumly.

"We should go... it's getting late," said Fina.

Vyse and Aika agreed. They all turned and Fina looked in the corner once more. They were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night and Vyse was up in the meeting room looking at some navigation maps. He eventually got weary and he walked out onto the balcony. He looked towards the elevator to the ground and saw a woman like figure standing in front of it. She was taller than Fina and Aika so it couldn't be them. He quickly drew his swords out. She drew out her sais (look up the weapon Sai on the internet and it will show you what they look like).

"I suggest you back off," said Vyse.

All Vyse could see of the woman was her mouth. She smirked at him and under her hood she had a raised eyebrow. Since she didn't back off, Vyse struck the woman. His eyes grew wide. She blocked him in the blink of an eye. She put the other sai to his neck.

"_I_ suggest _you_ back off. If you want to get more crew members, this isn't much of a good impression... now is it?" said the woman.

"How did you know about that?" Vyse asked.

"I'm one of the three women that want to join your crew," she said.

"Where are the other two?" he asked.

"They're down near your flag pole."

Vyse looked done to the flag pole stiffly because her blade was still at his neck. There stood two women figures. One wore a green cloak and the other wore a silver cloak. He looked back at the woman.

"Alright, I believe you."

The woman relaxed her weapons and put them away as did Vyse.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman pulled down her hood. He gasped. She had long white hair that was long but he couldn't see the length of it. She had crystal white eyes and the most beautiful face (although Vyse doesn't fall for her).

"My name is Qu-" she quickly fixed her sentence, "Alycia... my name's Alycia."

"Okay... then who are the other two?"

"The one in the green cloak is May and the one in the silver cloak is Ali."

"Okay ummmm... what position is who going for?"

"I'm going for lookout, May is going for cook, and Ali is going for helmswoman."

"Well, I am in need for new crew members and I did get good reports about you from my father so yeah... welcome to the crew," he said holding out his hand.

"Thank you," she said bowing not taking his hand.

Vyse drew back his hand a bit embarrassed. He gestured towards the elevator and showed her their quarters. Alycia went to get the other and they went straight inside the crew members' room. Vyse went to his room with questions but his new members were up and talking.

"How long?" Ali argued.

"Until we accomplish what we came here to do," said May.

"Yeah," Alycia defended, "I know your not the type of person to come here but we always take trips and well... this is where we ended up."

"Fine," Ali said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came and Vyse was on his belly, arm hanging off the bed, snoring with droll comin' out. Aika, Fina, Alycia, Ali, and May were up and at em'.

"VYSE!!!! WAKE UP!!!" shouted Aika.

Vyse woke up instantly.

"VVVYYYSSSEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Aika.

"Ugh... AIKA!" Vyse complained.

"GET UP CAPTAIN!!!!" shouted an unfamiliar voice to him.

It was Ali. She didn't show much emotion but anger. There was something about her voice that got Vyse moving. She was defiantly not to be messed with. Aika looked at her in awe. Ali looked at her once and walked away. That little look gave Aika chills down her back. As soon as Ali was gone, Vyse was out the door dressed, washed up, and ready to go.

"Finally... took you long enough," said Aika.

"Yeah... who was that?" Vyse asked.

"Who, the one who got ya up? That was Ali, your new Helmswoman," said Aika.

"Geez... she sure can put chills down your back," Vyse said.

"Oh yeah," agreed Aika.

They walked down to the diner for breakfast. When they walked in they got a better look at the new members. Alycia has already been described as having white hair and crystal white eyes, but today, you could see the length of her hair. Her hair went down to her ankles and it looked like her hair was being blown gently by the wind. The weird part was there was no wind what so ever. She wore a white strapless looking, bathing suit type chest piece, white long stocking boots, and a gold shackle on her right arm above th elbow. On her head was a gold crown that had two diamonds on the sides of what looked like the air symbol floating in the middle.

The new cook, May, had rich green eyes, green hair up in a pony tail that touched her waist. Her outfit was similar to Alycia's except it was green and she didn't have the shackle on her arm. Instead she had a leaf necklace on her and in her hair was a green crown and on that crown were two emeralds on the sides of what looked like the leaf symbol connected to the crown on by the tip of the metal leaf.

Ali was sitting at the far table in the corner. She had long silver hair up in a pony tail that touched the ground and bangs in the front. She had pale white eyes and her expression was emotionless... for now. Her outfit was the same as the other two but hers was silver and she had not shackle or crown. She had long silver gloves that went to her elbows. Vyse just stood in the door way looking at all of them. He was puzzled.

'_Wow... where did they come from? Different colored hair that no one here in the skies has naturally, unless you're old or you paint it. Different colored eyes, interesting clothes that I've never seen in my life, and symbols never seen or used,_' he thought.

Ali caught sight of Vyse and raised an eyebrow. He was looking at her, puzzled. She turned away. May smiled and called to Vyse.

"Morning Captain! Come and grab a bowl. I made fruit salad for breakfast, I hope you like it," she said cheerfully.

As he walked up to get his food, Alycia just nodded once and went to go eat with Ali. He obtained his food and went to go sit next to the talking and eating Aika and Fina. May took her food and sat with Alycia and Ali. They were talking excessively low so that no one in a 8 inch radius could hear them. Aika and Fina turned their heads to look at them.

"Why are they talking to themselves like that?" asked Fina.

"I dunno... maybe they're a little bit shy," guessed Aika.

"Maybe," said Vyse as he finished up his food.

He rubbed his belly. May was such a good cook he was begging to like her. He still had to see the other's skills before he is completely satisfied. Vyse got up and put his dishes in the sink.

"Well... I'm off to go fix the bridge of the ship," said Vyse.

"Okay," said Aika and Fina in unison.

Vyse walked out of the diner and to the port to work on the bridge of the ship. As soon as Vyse walked away Aika got an idea. She scooted closer to Fina to whisper in her ear.

"Hey, let's take the new members shopping! We can make them look like real air pirates!"

Fina's eyes lit up she looked at Aika and nodded excitedly. They got up and walked over to them. Ali looked up at them, May, and Alycia was last.

"Hey guys... wanna go shopping?" Aika asked.

"What for?" asked Alycia.

"To get you more appropriate clothes for the job. The close you have now are great but we don't want them getting ruined," said Fina.

Alycia and May shrugged, "Okay."

Ali said nothing. She followed them to Fina's ship. Now that the bazarr in Nasrad was complete, they decided to go there to shop. They loaded into the ship and they were off. Vyse came up to get some tools when he saw them take off. He ran up to the flag pole waving his hands.

"HEY GUYS!!! COME BACK!!!"

It was no use, they were already gone. Vyse sighed in defeat. Then he came up with a plan to take the Delphinus.

"Hey, I'll take the Delphinus!" he said.

He changed his mind quickly, "Dang it! I remember... you can't run the ship with just one person."

Vyse kicked the floor and went back to do some work. He wasn't so happy that they left him there but he was happy that he had the time to think to himself without Aika interrupting him. Since he was about 18 now, he was interested in looking for a woman that may become his future wife. The only real girls he ever liked were Aika and Fina so those were his best options. He thought a lot about Fina more than Aika so he decided to turn his thoughts to Aika.

She was his best friend for a long time and she knows a lot about him. She loves to have fun and hunt for treasure like he did. He tried to imagine them being together forever but nothing came to his mind. He shrugged. Vyse didn't believe that you would have to be able to picture you life partner before marriage he just thought it would happen. If that was so, then why could he see him and Fina together for the rest of their lives?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls arrived at the bazaar and to go looking for clothes. They came to a mini-store and they had some pretty good stuff.

"Let's shop here," said Aika.

"Good idea, Aika," said Fina.

"Well go ahead look for something... we'll let you choose," said Aika.

The three women looked at each other, shrugged, and went to go looking. A few minutes later they came out with some clothes. Aika looked them over and told them to try them on. They did exactly that. When they came out, Aika and Fina were going to decide if it was good or not. May came out wearing a green halter top with a blue mini skirt and some blue boots. Alycia came out with a white swashbuckler's shirt, grey pants and black boots. Ali came out with a silver tang top with white pants and black shoes. Aika and Fina nodded in approval.

"Nice... you guys have some pretty good taste," said Aika with a pleased smile.

"You look great!" Fina said cheerfully.

"You most certainly do," said and unfamiliar voice to the new members but was very familiar to Aika and Fina... especially Aika.

Ali glared at the man. He took a step back. Getting a glare from Ali was like looking death in the eyes. Aika and Fina turned to see Domingo. Aika's eyes grew wide with anger. She had anger creases formed on her forehead.

"DOMINGO!!!!"

"Aika! It's nice to see you again," said flirtatiously.

"CAN IT YOU-" she said being cut off by Fina and May.

"Please," they said in unison.

Aika wanted to go and punch him so hard he would fly off (like team rocket :p). She held herself back and crossed her arms. She looked the other way with a "Humph".

"I hear that Vyse is still looking for a crew. I'll be his lookout if he so desperately needs one," he said sarcastically.

Alycia stepped up sais at hand, "That position is already taken."

Domingo took another step back.

'_Looks like he has tough women on his crew,_' he thought with a little sweat drop on his forehead.

"You're out of luck, Domingo. You're really only good at lookout so I guess there is no room for you," said Fina.

"It doesn't matter. I'm out of here," said Domingo turning. He turned his head towards Aika who was now looking at him, "See ya around sweet cakes," he said with a wink.

Aika had her expression of disgust on, "EWWW! DISGUSTING!!!!"

Fina giggled. Everything and everyone was ready to go. The new members were now looking like air pirates and they most certainly acted like them too. All five of them loaded onto the ship and headed back to Crescent Isle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyse was back on the island in the meeting room. He paced back and forth. He was slightly ticked off. Vyse came to the table and stopped. There was a piece of paper with writing on it. He picked it up and it read:

_Vyse,_

_Make the right choice... we'll know if you did or not so be wise._

Vyse stared at the paper. Who left this note? What desicion was the writer talking about? This creeped Vyse out. He folded the letter and placed it in his pocket.

"What ever... I better go back down," he said.

Vyse walked out of the meeting room, onto the elevator, back down. He spotted Alycia up near the flag pole. His mouth dropped.

'_When did they get back?_'

He walked over to the flag pole passing little Pow Pow. He barked running around Vyse. Vyse laughed and patted Pow Pow for a while. He sent the dog off and went to talk to his new lookout. Alycia was standing very still, head up looking at the sky, and her eyes were closed. She heard Vyse and she opened her eyes.

"What can I do for you captain?"

Vyse froze a few feet away from her, "Uhhh not much. Are you okay?"

Alycia looked at Vyse face to face now, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno... you looked sad I guess."

"No, I'm not sad. You looked troubled though," she said.

Vyse thought she knew about the note he received, "No... no, I'm just getting used to things I guess."

Alycia looked to her right, quickly, "Aika's coming. I must go. Ali needs to talk to me."

Alycia strode off. Vyse looked at her surprised. Sure enough Aika came rounding the corner to Vyse. Alycia disappeared in a short while leaving them to talk.

"Hey Vyse?" Aika asked, "Look, I'm sorry we took off without telling you but if you already saw our new members, they look like an air pirate now. When we got back I gave them blue scarf's to represent the blue rouges."

"Yeah I saw that and it's okay. Know you I thought you were going to leave me here while you went to go raid," chuckled Vyse.

"No way! I wouldn't leave you out of that... neither would Fina," giggled Aika.

"Yeah that's true, I-" Vyse and Aika fell to the ground.

Aika fell into Vyse's arms and he held her to protect her. The whole island was shaking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys... I hope you liked what you've read. This is my first fanfiction so don't get too mad if you are mad lol. Please review I would like to know what you thought and if you have any ideas let me know. The second chapter is just being started so I'll try to finish it as fast as I can to get to the next.


	2. Invasion

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate the a lot!

Well here is chapter two. Our heroes undergo 2 obstacals that lead to complications, questions, and a trip to see Enrique in the third chapter!

Chapter 2: Invasion

The Island was under attack! Vyse helped Aika up and he was going to order them to get to the ship, until he saw May running towards them.

"Get to the underground port now!" she yelled.

"Hey I'm the-" Vyse started.

"NOW!" she commanded even louder.

Vyse just nodded and he, Aika, and May rushed to the port while Alycia and Ali were left up top. A few bombs hit the island and knocked some trees down. The ground shook as each bomb hit and a few sparks flew up in the air. Ali quickly placed a force-field over the island protecting it from damaging the island. Alycia waved her hands in the air harshly and the ships were hit by a stronger wind than Blueheim's! The ships blew off towards the Dark Rift and Ali let a bomb fall in which fell in the underground port. It rolled all the way and smashed Vyse's foot.

"OOOOOUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!" he yelped.

Ali smirked up top hearing his yelp, "Woops."

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?" he yelled, "I'm coming up there!"

May grabbed his collar and pulled him back, "I don't think so. If you die there goes Vyse the Legend and all of the other blue rouges will loose hope."

Vyse paused and thought a little bit, "Hmmm... yeah, that's right I guess."

Alycia and Ali came down to the port. Vyse had many questions built up inside.

"Are they gone?" Aika asked, beating Vyse to the punch.

Ali nodded.

"How many were there?" Vyse asked.

Ali and Alycia looked at each other, "Maybe about 5."

"What did the flags represent?" Vyse asked.

"Black Pirates," Alycia answered.

Vyse sighed, "Figures. Well let's see what damage has been done to the island."

Ali walked over and picked up the cannon ball with no hesitation, "What shall I do with this captain?"

Vyse was shocked that she had no trouble picking it up, "Uhhhh... I guess you can just dispose of it."

Ali nodded and walked off with the cannon ball. Alycia looked up in the direction of the outside.

"There's just a little bit of damage up top. We would have to move some trees and debris but other than that we'll be fine."

Vyse clasped his hands together, "Okay... let's get to work!"

The rest of them went to go clean up. Alycia helped clear up the debree and Ali helped Vyse remove the fallen trees. Aika, Fina, and may cleared all of the dust and dirt that was everywhere. It took about half an hour for them to clear up. the sun was setting so it was about dinner time. May dusted her hands off.

"Well, I should go prepare some dinner. Is there anything else you need help with before I go Captain Vyse?"

"No. We got everything cleared up. I guess we'll just go get washed up,' said Vyse.

May bowed and walked off to go make some dinner. Alycia and Ali also asked if they were needed for anything only to get a "no" like May. Everyone walked off to clean up.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Aika was in her room brushing the knots in her hair out. She flinched as she came across them. Luckily there weren't so many so she finished fast. She took her time putting her hair back up in braids.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Fina combed through her hair gently. She stared in the mirror and smiled.

"Much better."

Fina grabbed her vale and put in on. She straightened her dress and walked out the door to see if she could assist May.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Vyse was in his room making sure his hair wasn't messed up. He took one look at his clothes and nodded in approval. He still was thinking about what just happened a while ago.

"_Okay, now I know for sure there's something fishy about these women. First, they come to us when we were looking for them, then, they take on 5 ships one thier own! There's no way that can happen! And Ali... she picked up a cannon ball with no hesitation. I think a woman would at least struggle a little bit. I'm going to have to find out as much as I can about these people. I'll ask Aika and Fina to assist me on their own. There's just got to be something... but what?_"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Aika and Fina served the plates to everyone and served themselves last. Each person thanked them for going out of their way to do this.

"Thanks for your help, Fina!" May said cheerfully, "I sure do appreciate it."

"Oh... you're quite welcome. I'm happy to help any time!"

"Well, Fina will you do the honors of leading us in prayer?" Vyse asked.

"I would love to."

They said a little prayer to bless the food and give thanks. After prayer, they ate. This time everyone ate together. Alycia and May opened up a lot and talked with their new friends. Ali stayed quiet. She was the silent type. Ali was barely learning how to open up more, but she still stayed quiet. Vyse finished up first, Aika, Alycia, Ali, Fina, then May.

Vyse leaned back in his chair, "That was great! Nice cooking May."

May smiled with joy, "Oh, thank you... I'm glad you like it but I can't take all of the credit. Fina helped me too."

"Well then, thanks you too, Fina!" he said.

Fina smiled, "You're welcome."

"So..." Vyse started casually, "Tell me a little about yourselves May, Alycia, and Ali."

Ali looked up and Alycia responded for all of them, "What would you like to know?"

"Let's start with... where are you from?"

All of their faces fell. Fina looked at them with concern, "Is everything okay?"

"Yea... we just don't have a place to really call home," said May.

Aika leaned forward, "Well... where are your parents from?"

Ali's fists balled up and Alycia's face fell even more. May looked at her friends with a pained look.

"That's... that's kind of hard for us to talk about, you see my parents died when I was five," said Alycia.

"What happened to them?" asked Vyse.

"They were brutally murdered," she choked out.

"WHAT! Who would do such a thing!?" he shouted.

Fina placed a hand on Vyse's shoulder, "Vyse... there are people in this world that would do that. Galcian was an example of that."

"She right, Vyse" said Aika.

"What about you may?" Vyse said hoping for a better story.

Her story wasn't much better but it was less aggravating. "My mother is still alive and my father died trying save the lives of Alycia's parents. Ever since he died we traveled everywhere taking Alycia and Ali with us."

"Ali?" Aika asked.

Ali looked at Aika, "There's nothing to tell."

Her voice held anger and hurt. Fina frowned and May cleared our voice.

"Eh-hem... I guess I'll take the plates now." She stood up and took their plates.

"Do you want help?" asked Fina.

"No thank you but thanks for your most generous offer," May said politely.

Fina nodded. Everyone got up to leave. May stayed behind to clean up. Ali and Alycia went to their quarters for bed and Vyse walked Aika to her room.

"Hey Aika?" he asked.

Aika turned around, "Yeah?"

His voice lowered, "I think there's something strange about them."

"About who?"

"Who else?"

"Oh... right. What so strange about them?"

"Well, I noticed that Ali had no trouble with the cannon ball and that they took on 5 ships in no time at all. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"Well... yeah, it does."

"Can you see if you can get any information on them?"

"Aye, aye cap'n Vyse!" she said winking.

"Thanks, Aika! Oh and if you can tell Fina too that-"

"Tell me what?" Fina asked.

Vyse and Aika turned to see Fina walking up the stone walk to her room.

"Let's go to your room and I'll tell you," said Aika grabbing Fina's hand.

They rushed to her room and Aika told Fina what Vyse told her. Vyse went back to his room and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Something felt wrong completely wrong. Ali awoke to the sound of tiptoeing feet. She climbed out of bed quietly yet swiftly. She woke Alycia and May up.

"What?" May asked quietly.

"Get up you two," she whispered, "we're being invaded... again."

"Oh boy," whispered Alycia.

"Go warn the other's Alycia. You're less visible to the eye that we are. May and I will find them and stop them from what ever they're doing." said Ali.

"Okay," she whispered.

All of them got their boots and went out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alycia snuck to Fina's room with no problem. She shut the door quietly and made her way to the bed. She lightly tapped her. Fina's eyes shot open.

"Alycia? What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Get dressed quickly and get Cupil."

"Wait, how did you know about Cu-"

"We're being invaded again."

"Oh okay." Fina understood perfectly. She did as she was told.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Alycia tried to wake Aika without her making so much noise. She poked Aika's right hip. She giggled and opened her eyes. She looked half asleep.

"Aika get up."

"I don't wanna!" she complained.

"Shhh," she shushed, "We're being invaded."

"What!" she shouted through her whisper.

"Just get ready; I need to get Vyse."

"Do they have gold?"

"Aika... they're bound to have gold on them somewhere."

"Yay!" she silently cheered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alycia knew that Vyse was going to be the loudest.

"Vyse get up," she said a bit louder.

"What?" he said.

Alycia rolled her eyes, "We're being invaded again."

"WHAT!"

"SHHHHHH!!!!!! Just let them know that you know!"

"Heh... sorry. I'll get dressed then we'll go find them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of men ventured through the port of Crescent Isle.

"There she is men! The Delphinus... let's go get her before anyone wakes up," said what looked to be the captain of the group.

"And what makes you think you'll get her?"

They looked over to see Ali standing on the ramp to the ship. The guys laughed.

"A woman? That's really sad. We can take you down easily."

Ali had a sickle pouch around her waist, a bow quiver on her back, and a bow in her left hand. She opened her sickle pouch and brought out what looked to be one sickle.

"OOO scary! One sickle. Give it up you've lost," said another guy.

Ali fanned out about 10 sickles. She cast them forward and pinned two men into the metal wall.

"That's impossible! It's in the metal wall!" said one of the pinned men.

"Well believe it or not"

The group of unharmed men turned around to see May. In May's hand she had a metal staff with very sharp ends.

"What is this? The infamous Vyse must be a fake if he has to have women guard his ship for him. What a wuss" said the captain.

"A wuss you may take me for but what seems sad to me is that one of **my** crew members, that so happened to be a woman, took two of your men down in no time," said Vyse sliding down the pole.

Aika, Fina, and Alycia came running down the other ramp. Each of them had their weapons and Fina had Cupil.

"Let the games begin!" Aika shouted.

They all charged and began their mini-fight. Fina took down a couple of men with the Cupil Claymore, and Aika took down three guys with her Velorium boomerang (A/N: that might not really be her weapon I just wanted to make her have one :p). Alycia stabbed two men down with her sais and so did May but with the ends of her staff. Vyse slashed the captains thighs and he was sent to the nice freezing floor. They were defeated.

"Seems like you were no match for me and a bunch of, what did you say, oh yeah, **women**. Lock them up in the ships brig and we'll take them to Valua's prison tomorrow morning. Who will stand guard?"

"I will," Ali said coldly.

"Thank you, Ali" Vyse said giving her a thumbs up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well I hope what you've read! Please review I would like to know what you thought and if you have any suggestions I would like to know about them too. I probably won't have the third chapter up so fast but I'll try my best!


	3. A Visit in Valua

A/N: Thanks for the reviews even though I only got a little of them. I'm sorry for the wait! I was swamped with reports and projects due for school. I hope you guys enjoy!

Our heroes and the crew go to Valua for a little visit. This chapter finally gets my point started and that's pretty much it, so here it goes!

Chapter 3: A visit in Valua

Morning came and Vyse was the first to wake up. He stretched making a little noise. Vyse scratched his head and went to go wash up and get dressed. After doing so, he came out of his room to go check on Ali and the prisoners. Vyse neared the door to the brig and saw that Ali was nowhere to be found.

"Wh-"

"Morning captain," Ali said appearing behind him.

Vyse jumped and turned around. "Oh... there you are. Any reports?"

Ali put a disgusted face on, "Stupid men making dumb comments. Most of them are still knocked out."

"What do you mean?" Vyse asked suspiciously.

"Take a look for yourself."

Vyse walked in the room and saw that most of the men where scattered around and on the floor (With X's for eyes :p)

"Well... um... good work, Ali," he said slightly freaked.

Ali did nothing but nod. Vyse turned around to face her. It was then that he saw her true height. She was a foot taller than him and Vyse was six feet tall. He didn't gasp or anything but he sure had a lot more questions at this sight.

'_Holy cow! How are they so tall!? It's amazing! Now I defintely know there's something goin' on here._' he thought.

"As soon as everyone wakes up were heading to Valua."

Ali nodded, "Yes captain. Would you like me to take the wheel today?"

Vyse felt a bit uncomfortable when he wasn't at the helm but he approved. He walked out of the ship awaiting everyone.

---------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long until everyone woke up. They were all ready and boarded the ship. Each person took their station and made sure everything was ready to go. This was the time for his new members to make an impression... if there was anything to make an impression of at the time. Vyse made the command and they were off.

---------------------------------------------------

They docked at Valua's only ship port. When they loaded off, they were greeted by a very familiar person (only to Vyse, Aika, and Fina).

"Welcome to Valua, Captain Vyse," said Don.

"Don!?" Aika said, shocked.

He smiled, "Yes it's me. I have come to love what I do and King Enrique offered me to become his lead admiral. they call me Sir Don instead of Lord Don. After Lord Galcian, I didn't want to have the 'Lord' title."

Vyse gave him two thumbs up, "Great accomplishment, Don. It's good to see you again."

"As to see you, Captain. Please follow me. The King has asked me to give you a personal escort to the Palace."

"Oh, that's very kind of him," Fina said thoughtfully.

"Yeah! I wonder how Enrique's doing. I wonder if Moegi had her babies too!" said Aika, excited by her last words.

"Well you're in for a treat then," said Don.

"OH! Like candy!?!?" she asked getting in over her head.

Aika started having her little cartoon thoughts of candy being everywhere.

"No Aika... not like candy," chuckled Vyse.

----------------------------------------------------

As they walked they saw the new Valua. Without the clouds... the place was sure full of life. People lived in harmony, living as equals instead of rich or poor. The houses were built of good quality and everything was just peachy. They reached the castle in no time at all since they took a tram. They entered the front doors to find, of course, the usual royalty scenery. It had a Yafutoman touch since Moegi lived there. Kirala made them one fine Palace along with Izmael's help. They walked up two flights of stairs to the throne room.

"Here we are. He is expecting you. I will see you later on in the day. As you requested while we had our walk, I will take the prisoners to the jail cells. My men have taken them off your ship when we walked away, so I'm sure they've done no damage," Don assured Vyse.

"Thank you, Don."

Don walked off, giving Ali, Alycia, and May, a good look. The group walked into the room and Enrique was there sitting on the throne.

"Vyse!!!" he greeted.

He quickly got up from the throne and made his way across the room to where they stood.

"ENRIQUE!!!!!" Aika shouted. She embraced him in a big, friendly hug.

"Enrique, It's so nice to see you again!" Fina said giving him a hug next.

Enrique and Vyse paused when it came to them. A slow smile broke out on both of their faces, "HEY!" the both shouted giving each other a nice handshake.

"It's great to see you _King_ Enrique," Vyse said emphasizing the word 'King'.

"As to see you Vyse. What has been going on since we departed?" asked Enrique.

Vyse started telling him of their times together before he got to the rest of his party. He told him about the little things like voyages and stops, family, etc., and then he got to his new members.

"And we got three new members! We have Ali, Alycia, and May." He said pointing each person out.

"Well hello," Enrique said, addressing all three of them.

"Heya!" Alycia and May said happily.

Ali just nodded in his direction but didn't say anything. Enrique gestured toward a door that was further in the throne room.

"I'm glad all of you are here. My wife, Moegi, just gave birth to our kids three weeks ago. Aika, Fina, May, and Alycia's faces lit up. Apparently they all love kids.

They followed Enrique through the door, down the hall, made a right, walked up a flight of stairs, turned to the left, went down that hall, and walked into the far right room (pants that was a lot to say). Moegi looked up from the rocking chair with one of her babies while the other was in the crib, cooing. Aika, Fina, May, and Alycia squealed. Meogi smiled.

"Well hello," she said.

"It's nice to see you again Vyse, Aika, and Fina. Who are our guests Enrique?" she said.

"This is Ali, Alycia, and May," said Enrique.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said politely.

All three of them bowed in respect.

-----------------------------------------------------

They all talked about how things were while the girls, except Ali, played with the babies. Enrique told him his vision he had for Valua. He got even more excited when he talked about the clouds clearing up. Vyse talked about his crew and how he needs more crew members. Moegi talked with the girls about being a mother. All of them loved it. Ali was actually listening on this conversation. She may not have any kids of her own but she was so bored that she needed to do something.

Fina brought out Cupil and he morphed himself into a teddy bear. One of the babies, the boy, took Cupil and started cooing while it played with him.

"Aww how cute!" Alycia and May squealed, "What are their names?"

"Well, our son's name is Nishiama (Named after the famous martial artisit... heck yea!), and out daughter's name is Ikuko (I got that name from the oriental version of Dark Water)," Moegi said.

"Do you have any kids of your own?" Moegi asked.

The two shook their heads. "No. We do have husbands though."

Vyse, Aika, and Fina gasped. Ali smacked her forehead.

"What!?" said Vyse, "If you have husbands, why aren't you with them?"

Alycia hesitated choosing her words carefully, "Well... you see... they sort of work on their own ships and well we needed to work, so we told them we would find a ship to work on."

"Do we know them?" Aika asked.

"No, no you don't," May said quickly.

"Will we ever meet them?" Fina asked.

"Possibly," said May.

"What moon are they under right now?" Vyse asked.

May and Alycia shrugged. This was new information to Vyse. He was finally getting something out of them.

"What about you, Ali? Do you have a husband?" Moegi asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Aika asked.

"Ali isn't the one for that stuff. She's sort of... a loner, in a way," May said.

'_Well it looks like Ali is going to be my first target, eh?_' Vyse thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

Enrique asked if Vyse and everyone would like to stay for the day; they accepted. He showed everyone to their rooms. Ali and Alycia decided to share a room and May decided to share a room with Fina. Aika and Vyse had their own rooms. Fina found this as an opportunity to find more information about Ali.

"Um... May?" Fina asked.

"Yea?" May replied with a smile.

"Why is... why is Ali so quiet?" Fina asked.

May's smile went away. "That's... that's sort of hard to explain."

Fina could tell that she didn't want to tell her but she pressed on. "Couldn't you word it the best you can do?"

May looked worried about what Ali might do to her if she told anyone of her past, but she could deal with her later.

"Well... Ali has a... depressing past," she started trying to word things right, "Her father died when she was just 3 years old and she never knew her mother. Her older brother disappeared without a trace and she was all alone. The only ones to help her were the adults and us kids, although we didn't do much. Ever since then, Ali built up so much anger that she couldn't really control her temper. Just a little while ago we found her brother and she showed some signs of being a bit happier, but she hasn't completely come out of her... 'box' is what you could call it."

Fina was feeling sorry for Ali. "That's terrible that she never had her parents. At least she has her brother. Where is he by the way?"

"He's with our husbands," May replied.

"Hmm... if you'll excuse me I have to get some fresh air. Hearing things like this makes me feel down," said Fina, half lying.

"Okay... if you need anything I'm here. Oh and don't tell Ali I told you anything," said May. '_Although, she already knows that I told you,_' she thought.

Fina nodded and headed for the door. She was going to tell Vyse the information she just got. She walked down the hall to his room and knocked. There was no answer.

'_He must be outside. I'll go check._'

Fina walked outside of the Palace to go find Vyse. He wasn't in any of the stores and he wasn't near any of the places that had to do with ships. Fina started to get frustrated. She saw Ali with Alycia at a tea shop talking. She walked over to them.

"Do you two know where Vyse is?" she asked.

Ali and Alycia pointed to Fina's right.

"Thanks," she said.

Fina turned in the direction they pointed to see a beautiful spot with grass, trees, flowers, and a bridge over a nice pond. On the bridge was Aika and Vyse. Fina started to walk over to them; when she got into hearing range she heard Vyse say something to Aika.

"Aika... I need to tell you something," Vyse said nervously.

"What is it?" Aika asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and well I need to tell you something that I can't hold inside of me anymore. It's been eating at me all of the way here," he said.

"Keep going," Aika said feeling comfortable.

"I like you... a lot" he said.

"Well I like you a lot too, Vyse," she said not grasping his words.

"Not like that... I mean more than that," he said.

Aika froze, jaw dropped. "R-Really?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Vyse!" she squealed embracing him.

Vyse embraced her back. Fina froze, hurt by the words she just heard. Her eyes watered up and she ran back to her room. She tripped going up the last flight of stairs. She cried out in pain for she twisted her ankle. Someone grabbed her arms and lifted her up. Fina looked up to see May's face, worried. She made sure Fina could stand on her own, but Fina's ankle was giving out on her. May helped her back to the room.

"What happened!?" May asked anxious.

Fina was bawling and it was hard for her to speak but she got her words out. "Vy-se, t-told... Aika that... he-he loved her."

"Did he say love or like?" May asked.

"He said... he liked... her a-a lot." Fina started crying even more.

May put a hand on Fina's shoulder. "Fina... saying that someone like someone else a lot doesn't mean they love the person. He probably just wanted to see how things would turn out between them. Trust me I know."

Fina wiped her tears. "Huh?"

"When I was dating my husband, Adam (A/N: he's another character I own but he's just being mentioned briefly)... he was so kind, so loving that on our one year anniversary of dating, he took me to the most beautiful garden he could find and he told me that he loved me with all of his heart. I knew from that point on that we were going to be together forever."

"How can I try to get Vyse to notice me?" Fina said, feeling comforted by May.

"I'll help you with that, but first... let's take care of this ankle," May said smiling.

Fina could see that May had a good plan in mind.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay there's chapter 3! Don't think that you already know what's going to happen... there's more to be said! I'll try to get the fourth one up ASAP, but I have been busy with homework, so don't shoot me down. Tell me what you guys think! Luv yaz!


	4. The Plan

Sorry I haven't had this up sooner but I've been very sick and swamped with make-up work. I'm absolutely wiped. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. Fina is hurt by Vyse's words and now May has a plan to help Fina try and win him back. Will it work? or is Fina forever doomed to face the fact that Vyse wants Aika over her? Here is Chapter 4! Sings out "DUH DUH DU-DAH!

Chapter 4: The Plan

The next day came and Fina sat up in her bed. She stretched and looked around the room. Something was different... where was May? Fina quickly rose from the bed and tried to walk but fell back on the bed.

"OUCH! ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," she said in pain.

"I for got I sprained my ankle," she said to herself.

Fina looked to her right and against the wall was a well-homemade crutch. Fina took it to aid her when she walked. Luckily she was able to get ready just fine. After washing up she heard the door open.

"Fina?" said May's voice.

"Good morning May!" Fina said cheerfully as usual.

"How's your ankle?" she said walking towards Fina.

Fina frowned a bit, "It hurts really bad still."

"Well it should heal a lot faster now that's taken care of," May said with a small smile.

"Um... May? What was um... that plan you had in mind?" Fina asked sheepishly.

May giggled. "So you remembered! Well here's what I have..."

--

As May was telling Fina her plan, Vyse and Aika were walking alone through the castle... holding hands. Aika was practically giggling at everything Vyse said and he... well he was just playing a long.

"Have you found any new members?" Aika suddenly asked.

Vyse scratched his head with his free hand. "No... not yet," he answered sheepishly.

"Well good," Aika said with a big smile.

Vyse stopped where he was at and Aika just turned to face him with the same smile.

"Good? What to you mean good?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say Alycia and Ali helped us out."

"Really?" he asked.

Aika just nodded and grabbed his hand again. She pulled him towards the doors that led outside of the castle. Once they walked through, Vyse was surprised to see many new faces and old faces. Alycia came from behind the group of people with a list in her hands. She handed it to Vyse and it read:

(A/N: Some of the names listed are just random people for his crew... they won't be mentioned so much and some not at all. And yes, "X" and "Z" are brothers and there will be some of the original chars from the game.)

Helmsmen: Ali / Lawrence

Engineer: Danny / Laney

Gunner: Xavier "X" / Zack "Z"

Lookout: Alycia / Domingo

Merchant: Natalie / Luke

Builder: Gina / Cane

Cook: May / Lillian "Lily"

Sailor: Jameson / Tim

Jester: Pow Pow / Elena

Delegate: Jane / Nate

After Vyse read the list he looked back at the familiar names. He was shocked to see that some of them actually wanted to work for him again.

"Lawrence, Domingo?" he asked.

The two stepped forward from the line. "Yes?"

Vyse walked over to them. "Wow, I'm shocked that you're here... both of you. What about working for others for money Lawrence? And Domingo, what about treasure hunting?"

Lawrence answered first since he was addressed first. "I found it quite interesting aboard your ship. I wish to continue to work with you captain Vyse... for free this time."

"As for me, Vyse, you know how I am. You have many pretty ladies with you already and just gained a lot more. How can I resist? Besides you've already proven yourself to be an ultimate hero so what's left for me?"

Vyse laughed. "Right. It's great to have both of you back. And for the rest of you, it's good to have you aboard the Delphinus."

Vyse took a while to talk to each and everyone of them. He was pleased with the people that Alycia and Ali had found. Aika stood right beside him and talked as well but both Ali and Alycia thought it was a bit strange.

"Did Vyse ask Aika to be his girlfriend or something?" asked Alycia.

"Yep... well it was just him saying he liked her, so maybe she took it as something else," Ali answered.

"Well I still think it's creepy how she's so close to him... hasn't she heard of personal bubble space?"

Ali shrugged. She turned her head towards the castle doors because she saw someone walking through them. It was May and Fina. Ali tapped Alycia's shoulder. Alycia looked in her direction and saw Fina limping with her crutch to support her. She gasped and rushed to her.

"Fina, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"I... I sprained my ankle," she said staring at the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"May says I should be. She treated the wound. Did we get new crew members?"

"Yep! Ali and I helped find new people and I guess we picked up two original crew members." said Alycia.

"Oh, I'm going to go meet them then," said Fina.

As soon as she walked off Ali slowly turned her head towards May. She gave her a chilling look and May smiled sheepishly. Alycia sighed and walked back to her room in the castle with the other two following behind.

--

"You almost blew it!" Ali yelled.

"We said we're sorry!" shouted Alycia and May.

"They mustn't find out! ... Not yet, at least," said Ali, "Try to not give us away any more than you already have. They're on to us already."

--

Fina talked to the new people and Lawrence and Domingo. When she got close to where Vyse was, Vyse's eye was caught by the sight of her crutch. He rushed to her.

"Fina, are you okay?" he asked, very concerned.

Before Fina looked at Vyse she had a small smile on her face. When she turned to Vyse she gave him a weak smile. "May says I should be. She made sure I was alright. It's a good thing she knows first aid."

"How did you get hurt?" Vyse asked.

Aika gasped. "Fina! What happened? Your ankle..."

Fina winced at yesterday's memory. "I-I sprained my ankle yesterday night."

"What did you do?" Aika asked.

"I was rushing to the bedroom that Enrique kindly lent May and I to sleep in, when I got to the top of the last flight of stairs... my ankle gave out and I twisted it."

"That's horrible. If you need anything... anything at all let me know and I'll be there for you," said Vyse.

"That's quite nice of you, Vyse. I'll be sure to speak up if I need to," she said.

Fina gripped her crutch and started to walk off. Vyse stared at her until she was no longer in sight. He hadn't realized that there was silence until Aika spoke up.

"Eh Hem! Well uh... Vyse?"

"Huh? Oh, Right. Once again welcome aboard the crew. Lawrence? Domingo? Please show them aboard the ship and where they will be stationed.

"Aye, aye!"

_CLINK! CLINK! CLINK!_ Fina jumped when she heard the plate hit the floor. Soap and water were scattered in various places. She put a hand to her chest gasping for air.

"Oh! ... It was just the plate..."

She placed the crutch against the counter and she bent down to pick up the plate. Fina lost her balance as her foot slipped on a puddle of water and she tumbled backwards.

"OUCH!" she yelped.

Vyse look up from his paper work from the sound of Fina's voice.

"Fina... FINA!" he yelled darting down the hallway into the kitchen.

This time, Fina was in more pain than before. Her ankle twisted again and it broke. Her arms were above her head and her head was on the floor. She was crying and yelling. The pain over whelmed her. This was definitely not part of the plan May had in mind and because of this her plan pretty much went down the drain. Vyse rushed to her side, trying to calm her down.

"Fina-"

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" she yelled.

"What does!?"

"MY ANKLE!! IT BROKE!"

Vyse gently scooped her off the kitchen floor, careful to not slip. He walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

He went as fast as he could to try and find May. Ali was talking to Lawrence in the lobby. She looked some what irritated with him. Vyse felt relieved she was there. He rushed to her.

"Ali!"

She turned. The sight of Fina writhing in pain made her grimace, "What did you do to her!"

"I didn't do anything to her! She broke her ankle and I need to find May quickly!" he said in panic.

"Give her to me and I'll take her to May faster than you."

Vyse frowned but thought of Fina, "Okay. Just be careful with her."

Ali took Fina and went to the garden in the back. May had took it upon herself to water the garden.

"May!" she yelled.

She jumped and whirled around, "Huh?- Fina!"

May ran to her side and Ali laid her down placing Fina's head on May's lap.

"MAKE THE PAIN STOP!!" Fina yelled.

Ali placed her hand on the ankle and closed her eyes. Fina knocked out. Ali then whispered something that May would understand and her hand was glowing dark green. Fina's ankle had healed from broken to sprained and from sprained to completely healed.

"Is she-?" started May.

"No," Ali said quickly.

"And what about-"

"No need to worry... that will be taken care of. Just do what needs to be done."

May disappeared and Ali took May back to her room.

--

Fina woke up in the middle of the night. She pulled off her blankets and looked at her ankle. She was stunned to see that it had healed so fast. She had no memory of what happened to her ankle after it was sprained. She looked over to see May sleeping silently. She looked so in human. Fina got up and walked to the door. She opened it silently and closed it the same way. She rushed down the hall to Vyse's room. She knocked loud enough for him to hear. She heard a groan and the shifting of blankets.The door opened and Vyse stood there shocked. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. He too, had no memory of what happened to Fina after she sprained her ankle. He covered his mouth as he yawned and he finally spoke up.

"Fina? What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"About what?"

"About you know who," she said.

Vyse moved aside and let her in. He closed the door and the room went black he turned on a dim light so his eyes wouldn't hurt. Fina sat in the spare chair he had as he sat down on the bed. She looked over at him ready to tell him her information about Ali.

"Oh..." she said, shocked.

He looked puzzled, "What?"

"I've never seen you without... without your eye glass," she said.

He chuckled, "Oh... yeah, well... it would be very uncomfortable to sleep with it on don't you think?"

Fina giggled lightly, "Yes... well um... I guess I should get started."

Vyse nodded for her to continue.

"Well May told me that Ali's father had died when she was very young. Ever since then it was just her and her brother until her brother had mysteriously disappeared. The only ones to help her were the adults and the kids she knew and that knew her. May also said that Ali built up so much anger inside and she always kept to herself. They just recently found Ali's brother and he's with May and Alycia's husbands. Now Ali is recovering from her anger and is starting to come out of her 'box' is how she put it."

Vyse narrowed his eyes in thought, '_So that's why she acts bitter and a little bit rude._'

"Good work Fina... if you can try to find more information," he said looking straight at her.

She nodded. Fina got up and was about to leave when Vyse grabbed her wrist.

"Fina..." he said, "I just need to know one more thing."

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"Did I do anything to hurt you?" he asked anxiously.

She stayed silent and gently pulled away from his grip. She left without answering him, leaving Vyse in silence. She walked back to her room with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'_Of course you did... you don't love me the way I love you..._' she thought.

--

A/N: Well there's the fourth chapter! Once again I am terribly sorry for the HUGE hold up. I had school finals and now I'm on summer break so I will be taking some time to write more chapters on top of other projects I've already been working on. I have no clue on when the next chapter will be up, so I will do my best to get things smoothed out so please don't bag on me if I don't have the next one up soon. And PLEASE review! If I don't get any, then I'm just going to do what ever with my story. Hope you liked it!


	5. Are We Missing Something?

A/N: Hello people!!! Okay sorry for the huge delay but school has been really hecktic this year and especially right now. I just wanted to say that from now on, in parts of the story some of the characters may be a little out of character at times but there's a purpose. But anyway!!! (Lights... typing... action!) Vyse, Aika, and Fina discover Ali, Alycia, and May's true strength and ability... well a fourth of it really...

Chapter 5: Are We Missing Something?

The gang stayed in Valua for only one more day and then headed home. That entire one day Vyse had been silent to everyone. Not one or two but _everyone_. His mind was on what Fina had done to him that night. She left him without saying a single thing to him. He was definatly bothered by her action. He was so out of it that he let Lawrence take the wheel of the ship which was not like him at all. He sat on the chair that was meant for the captain. He was slouched, left knee up, right leg out, left arm on the char's arm, and his right hand under his chin with his elbow on the chair's other arm. Basically he was staring into outer space. The skies were clear and it was just a perfect, bright, warm day. If he hadn't spaced out it wouldn't have seemed like only seconds until they were at their port.

"Captain!"

Vyse snapped out of it, "Huh?"

"We have arrived at Crescent Isle, sir," said Lawrence.

Vyse gave him a weak smile and a nod. Everyone was leaving through the door and Fina was last with Aika in front of her. Vyse swiftly made his way to them and held the door for the both of them. Aika giggled (like always) and Fina smiled.

"Thank you sweetie!" said Aika.

Vyse and Fina froze at her words. Vyse stopped because that was a first and very unsuspected for, Fina stopped because she didn't like the fact that she was making it seem like a "HAHA! I have Vyse and you don't!" sort of way, and Aika never really acted in that sense. Fina recovered quickly and strode off out of the ship. Vyse, however, had not recovered so quickly. It took him a few seconds.

"Uh... you're welcome."

"So what are we doing today el capítan?" she asked now grabbing his hand.

Vyse took her hand and led her to the ramp so they could exit themselves, "I dunno... I think I just want today to be a relax day. I seem to be really out of it."

"Well... okay. You uh... wanna hang out with me? And I'll help ya get back into it," Aika said flirtatiously.

Vyse chuckled as they reached the bottom. He just nodded to her and they walked up to the surface. He noticed that the metal floors were especially shiny today. Someone must've cleaned them or waxed them because if it were a cartoon the floor would have those little sparkles everywhere. Even the ramp was clean. There were no oil spills, no rust, not even discoloration! The stone walls looked more smoothed out than before. Vyse started to notice that someone really must've been here while they were gone to make these interesting changes but how could someone do this in just a few days? He ignored the fact for now (although he wouldn't forget it) and walked through the pathway leading to the surface. A lot of the new workers were out and about looking around the island. He even saw Ali outside... which was technically a first. He saw something shiny in her hands and she looked as if she was sharpening something.

"Hey Aika... what does Ali have in her hands?" he asked.

Aika looked over near the fortune teller's tent that they had and she saw Ali next to it. She too saw the itmes in her hands, "I dunno... I can't really see them that well."

Ali must've heard them from _far_ away because she looked up and straight at them. This sent a chills down the both of them. Aika felt it the most because Ali seemed to be staring at her more.

"Is she looking at us?" she asked a bit shaky.

"Yep! And us too," said May from the behind.

The two jumped and turned around releasing their intwined hands. There stood May and Alycia. They were wearing the cloaks that they had from the first day they arrived. Vyse looked confused.

"Are you guys leaving?" he asked.

"Your crew? No. We actually wanted to ask you if you would allow us to leave the island for a while to go find one of those other smaller islands to train on."

"To train?" he asked.

"Uhhh... yea. It's something we do. You know... to keep or skills fresh at hand," said Alycia.

Vyse thought about it for a moment. '_Maybe if I let them go only under the circumstances that they let me, Aika, and Fina go I could find out some more things about them._' he thought. He pursed his lips.

"Okay, but! ... only if we can come." he said.

"Like the entire crew?" May asked.

"No just me, Aika, and Fina," he said.

Alycia and May looked at each other and then over Vyse's shoulder at Ali. Ali just looked away. May looked at Alycia uneasily. Alycia looked over at May again and sighed.

"Okay."

Vyse smiled, "Great. Let me go see if Fina actually wants to go. We'll meet you at the ship over there. Come on Aika."

Vyse and Aika left and it was just them standing there.

-----------------------------------------

Minutes later Vyse, Aika, and Fina came walking up the walkway. Alycia examined them.

"Oh... you've got to be kidding me," she said.

"What did I tell you?" said Ali.

All of them had their weapons and Fina had Cupil flying around her. They stopped right in front of the three. If it wasn't obvious already to them... they wanted to train with them. Otherwise they wouldn't have brought their things.

"Ready?" asked Fina.

Ali shook her head out of their sight and May hesitated, "Er- yeah. Let's go."

They headed onto the little boat and sailed away. Ali started steering north east to the nearest small island. A small wind had suddenly picked up. The temperature got a little bit cooler and it felt nice to them. May looked over at Alycia and she just smiled as if she didn't do anything. Ali rolled her eyes. Fina payed close attention to their facial expressions. She basically came along to find out more about their new companions. She was getting fed up with Vyse and Aika. It made her sick. She was discovering the jealousy and pain within herself.

"Hey I can see the island!" said Aika.

The group looked straight ahead and the small island grew closer and closer. Besides the fact that it was a giant floating island it had plant life and a wide open field that was immediately visable as they came a few more feet closer. The boat slowed down as it came to the side of the island. Alycia climbed out first and grabbed the docking rope and tied it to a near by tree. Once the boat was secure, the rest climbed out with Ali last.

"Okay so what do we do?" asked Aika.

"Shall we demonstrate?" May offered.

Aika nodded. May looked at Alycia first and she smiled. Alycia returned the smile. The two walked to the middle of the open field and stood far apart. Before they got started Fina had noticed something Ali was doing. Ali put a hand to her head and she closed her eyes. After a few seconds she recovered and Ali's friends nodded at each other acting as if they hadn't known what Ali was doing. They took off the cloaks they had been wearing and cast them aside. May drew her balded staff and Alycia drew her sais. Ali walked closer in the middle. She raised her hands and then dropped them. Vyse, Aika, and Fina knew exactly what it meant. The "training" had begun.

Alycia and May's face both went cold as they stared at each other. May attacked first. She came at Alycia with such force it was crazy! But from Vyse's point of view... it looked as if they were normal. May had spun her staff around and went for a side attack on Alycia but Alycia was smarter than that. She moved back spun around out of the way and plunged her left sai behind her and stopped before she actually stabbed her friend. Ali raised her right hand.

"Match one goes to Alycia!"

"Are your training sessions like a duel?" asked Vyse.

"Mmm... I guess you could say that. We like to call it sparring though," said May as she came walking over with Alycia.

"That looked like nothing. You two barely did anything! This seems easy," said Aika.

Alycia laughed, "Well we were just demonstrating and that was something. It takes good control when using your weapons. I could've seriously hurt May if I didn't stop my blade form plunging into her skin."

Aika blew it off, "Okay... you and me. Let's go! I'll show ya what a real Blue Rogue is like. And we don't need no silly outfits like the ones you have."

The three looked at her surpised and insulted. Aika really didn't know what she was getting into and the outfits they wore were special. I guess you could say it was out of this world. Alycia nodded with a straight face and walked back to her spot while Aika went to May's. Ali let Vyse do the honors. While Ali was showing Vyse what to do and how to do it, Aika was smirking at Alycia. Fina, on the other hand, noticed Alycia. Her face was stone and cold. Fina could tell that this "sparring" would be something that could possibly lead to more curiosity and secrets.

'_How can someone so nice look so scary and feirce?_' thought Fina.

Vyse raised his hands and them dropped them as Ali instructed. The atmosphere seemed to be getting more and more tense and Aika and Alycia's audience sort of found it hard to breathe. Aika wanted to go for a surprise attack on Alycia but it wasn't going to work. Alycia hadn't moved a foot from where she was standing. She then launched her boomerang at Alycia with as much force as she could get. The weapon spun so fast it was hardly visible. It curved past Ali's face and was nearing Alycia's back. As Vyse was watching he noticed that Alycia wasn't going to move.

'_Is she crazy?_' he thought as he watched with more interest.

A small smile came from Alycia and as the boomerang neared her back and was about to hit her, she spun to her right making a circle, dodging Aika's attack. Aika took back her weapon and everyone except Ali and May looked absolutley in shock.

'_How in the hell can someone have that much agility!?!?_' Vyse thought. He knew there was no way that someone can do that. He needed to find out who they were and most importantly... _what_ they were. Fina was shocked too. She had never seen anyone as fast as her. Not even Ramirez could do that. She too got even more curious. Aika was frozen and couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Alycia's smirk grew.

"Is that all? I thought you were going to show me how a _real_ Blue Rogue does it?" Alycia said with a light taunt.

Aika's face turned red as she burned with anger. She ran straight at her with her weapon at hand. And when everyone expected that Alycia was just going to stand there... she ran at Aika. Even though this came as a shock to her she kept on at full speed. They were closing in on each other on the feild. About three-fourths of the way to each other, Alycia started her attack. This confused Vyse and Fina but made May worried and Ali angry. Alycia spun around, her sais slashing to the sides going in their opposite directions. A gust of wind shot at Aika. She stopped and winced. She looked at her arms and newly found cuts appeared on her arms. She looked up at Alycia with wide eyes.

"How the..." Vyse breathed.

May rushed over to Aika and put arms around her leading her back to the others so she could treat her wounds. This time May had brought a first aid kit with her. While she treated her wounds Vyse came straight up to Alycia.

"What was that?" He demanded walking over to Alycia.

"That's just how we spar... sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. One of us always ends up getting hurt. But luckily May knows first aid," she said.

May cleaned Aika's wounds and bandaged her arms. Once she was done they walked to the group. Aika looked at Alycia still some what shocked. She had a bewildered look on her face and wasn't sure on how to react.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Alycia started.

"It's okay... I was just shocked and I guess you proved me wrong. I should be the one who's sorry," Aika apologized.

Alycia now was the one who was shocked. An apology was the last thing she expected to hear from Aika after their sparring. She just nodded and gave a smile towards her. May looked over at Fina and tilted her head.

"Hey Fina! Wanna show me what you got?" she challenged.

Fina's eyes grew wide, "Well... uh... I don't want to get hurt."

May smiled, "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

Fina took a moment to answer but then thought of this moment to be at her advantage. She looked May straight in the eye and gave her a nod. Fina was going to do her best. Vyse saw and started to protest when Ali placed a hand on his shoulder with some force preventing him from going anywhere. He looked back at her.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," she said not even looking at him.

May walked to Alycia's standing point while Fina took Aika's. Alycia showed Aika how to start the battle and then she let her do the honors. Aika nodded at Alycia and looked at the two opponents to see if they were ready. Fina nodded and May took postion by cradling her staff in her right arm. Aika looked confused. No one they knew used a staff like that since old times. She just shrugged and raised her hands.

"Cupil!" Fina comanded.

Cupil came out and flew around Fina in a defensive mode. Aika took a deep breath not knowing what might happen and then she dropped her arms. The match was on. May tightened her grip on her staff and brought it upright. The blades at the end of her weapon sparkled as the sunlight hit it. Vyse knew that her weapon had to be really sharp to sparkle like that. Fina threw out her hand and made a command to Cupil.

"Go Cupil!"

Cupil disappeard and May stood still. She closed her eyes quickly taking one small breath and then she brought her staff to a diagnol position to her left blocking Cupil. Fina looked a little bit shocked but wasn't going to give way.

"Moons!" she shouted.

A purple aura shown around Fina and then she cast her spell.

"Crystalum!" she shouted.

The ground shook and then ice shards came from the ground under May. May looked down. She was actually impressed by Fina. May decided to use this to her advantage. She moved slightly to the side still over the cyrstals. Fina was staring at her as if May might've gone crazy just then. The earth shook and the ground cracked from beneath their feet. The ice grew and grew, bursting from the ground. May took hold and stood on the ice.

"Oh my gosh is she nuts?" Vyse said in confusion.

Fina gasped. May gave a sly smirk on her face. She jumped off the ice shard as it almost grew to full size. While still in the air she had her staff upright. Her staff plunged into the ground and May swung around, still holding her staff, knocking Fina to the ground. Fina got up quickly. May smiled and ran at her. She took her staff and pushed Fina up against a tree. Fina struggled to get the staff away.

"Cupil, strike!"

Cupil came up from behind May and hit her in between her shoulder blades. May backed off.

"Moons!" Fina started as a yellow aura glowed around her, "Electrum!"

Huge bolts of electricity came from the sky as the ground shown yellow as the bolts came down. The lightning struck May pushing her back and giving her a good shock. May winced a bit but smirked at Fina. May recovered quickly and came back at Fina. May took her weapon and set it up to one of the tips of her staff ready to plunge into Fina's skin.

"Fina!" shouted Vyse.

"Don't move!" Ali yelled as she restrained Vyse.

Fina's eyes grew wide and before she knew it, May's staff was at her stomach but it never touched her skin... not even her clothes. May's smirk grew wider and she swept Fina to the ground with her foot. Alycia ran in and waved her hand.

"Match two goes to May!"

Fina got up slowly dusting herself off. She was kinda sore. May helped her get stable.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... you are really good. You gave me a huge scare there," Fina complemented.

May smiled, "Sorry... and thanks... but that's just years of training for me. And you know? With us sparring like this you guys can improve and become stronger. But I guess that really has nothing on ya considering you and your friends saved Arcadia."

Fina laughed. The two walked over to the group and sat down. Vyse looked at the two of them not knowing what to do exactly.

"I must say May... you really had me," said Vyse.

May laughed, "Ali told you I wouldn't hurt her. Besides... Fina was amazing out on the battle field. She used her knowledge to it's fullest. She used Cupil, her magic, and her own strength."

Fina smiled at May. She felt excited to hear that she did excellent.

"Yeah... you were great Fina," said Vyse smiling at her.

She flushed a bit. Ali was leaning up against a tree with her arms crossed. She didn't really care what was going to happen next. She pushed away from the tree and grabbed her equippment. Vyse looked over at her and his expression was washed over with a puzzled face.

"Come on Vyse. Your turn," she said.

Vyse smirked, "Alright. I'm up for a challenge."

Fina looked at May and May just gave her a shrug. The two turned their attention to Vyse and Ali while Aika once again did the honors for her boyfriend. Ali was already ready. She had a quiver fully eqquiped with arrows, she held a fine wooden bow in her hand. Strapped to her side was a pouch. In that pouch was her sickles. Before Aika waved her hands Alycia rushed over to Vyse.

"Vyse... be careful. Whatever you do... do not underestimate Ali. She is an excellent marksman. Give her your fullest and don't hold back. Oh, and be alert. She's as agile as me. Good luck Captain!"

"Okay. Thanks for the warning," he said.

Alycia nodded and ran back to the group. Vyse held up his cutlasses. He nodded over at Aika. She gave him a smile.

"Show 'em how it's done Blue Rouge style!" she shouted as she dropped her arms. Ali didn't wait to stir tensions she attacked as soon as Aika's hands fell to her side. In the blink of an eye she took out five sickles and shot them at Vyse. He managed to dodge all but one. One of her sickles cut his sailors outfit a bit. For a split second he was shocked but pushed it out of his mind and went for his move. Vyse ran at Ali and slashed to her sides. Ali was indeed agile. She dodged each one without getting cut.

She hit him in the back causing him to be pushed away. He recovered quickly and struck again instead of slashing her he managed to hit her shoulder with his fist. Ali snarled a bit and went swinging and kicking at him. Vyse kept dodging her blows. She stopped and Vyse was at a distance. She quickly pulled out an arrow and placed it on her bow.

"AGH! PIRATE'S WRATH!!!" Vyse shouted.

He jumped into the air and lightning came from his blades. He channeld the energy from his blades and shot it at Ali. At the very same moment Ali had got a good aim on him and shot her arrow. Vyse's blow hit her and she was pushed back. Ali's arrow pierced through his shirt and he flew back and became pinned to a tree. Vyse struggled to break free but it was no use. The arrow was well in there.

"Match three goes to Ali" May shouted running in.

Ali's hair was wind blown and she walked over to Vyse. Vyse had sweat falling from his face. She took one look at him then yanked her arrow from the tree. The arrow broke after being free from the tree and Vyse slipped to the ground.

"Whoa... that was intense for something so... not long," he said.

Ali just nodded at him but her nod wasn't just an answer to him, it was a nod of approval. She believed he fought well but he could still use some technique. Vyse got up and dusted himself off. He nodded at Ali giving her a smile. She didn't smile back, but she gave him a nod.

-------------------------------------------------

The group had headed over back to Crescent Isle and all had washed up and eaten. Vyse, Aika, and Fina now knew how capable they were of fighting. Vyse was satisfied that he had well equipped members. Ali and May had gone down to the port to finish up some duties. Alycia on the other hand was in her quarters alone. A small knock could be heard from the door.

"Come in," Alycia called.

The door opened. Alycia was waiting to see who it might be. Fina walked through the door. She closed the door behind her and walked over to Alycia.

"Well hey Fina. What brings you here?" she asked.

Fina hung her head a bit, but then lifted it, "Alycia... I must know-"

"I know what you want to know... listen. Even though Ali, May, and I don't act as if we don't know what you're trying to find out about us, we do know. I can't tell you everything yet. But I will tell you this. Us three aren't normal. We have speacial talents that set us apart. As if our appearance doesn't already do that. The others will be mad at me for giving this information away but you need not to tell anyone. Not even Vyse."

"But why?" she asked.

"Because he will find out in due time," said a new voice.

It was Ali. Her and May came back earlier than expected. Alycia was about to apologize when Ali shook her head.

"I may seem mean and cold hearted at times Fina, but I am well aware of those around me. I know you can be trusted with this."

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Duh duh-duh dah!!! Okay chapter five. I hope you like! I'm still trying my best here but then again I'm always so stinkin' busy. I have no clue when the next chapter will be up but I do have an idea for it so... yea. Review please!!


	6. A Love That Is Not For Us

A/N: Alright. Yet again I have failed all of you. The long delay was due to my Junior year of High School which is apparently supposed to be "the toughest year." I had three AP courses, 1 elective, 1 foreign language, and my mathematics 3 (I love math) and I was in no mood to write. Plus I had huge writers' block. I spent some of my summer vacation relaxing and getting to my usual self and now I have come to working on this. I must say that I really sucked at this whole fanfic! At times I really wanna finish this but then I wanna trash it... buuuttt who knows? haha My apologies. I hope you can forgive me. And enough chit-chat! On with Chpt. 6!

**Vyse and Aika are spending time with each other... but something makes him feel uncomfortable... What will come of this night?

Chapter 6: A Love That Is Not For Us

The night was still and the stars shown bright against the midnight blue sky. Muffled noises from the Diner could be heard and small vibrations from the island came from the port. Everyone was getting ready to close up and rest. All but Vyse and Aika. They were sitting alone at the very tip of the island. Their feet dangaling from the edge and their hands intertwined together (fina's ship had been moved temporarily). Yet, even though they were together in what would seem to be one of the most cherished moments between a couple, Vyse's mind was somewhere else.

His thoughts were like a person being tangled up in their blankets during a restless night. He had three interesting crew members and a whole crew to help manage the ship and also help with the island, but what journies will they take? He had "asked" Aika to be his girlfriend and he believed that this was what he wanted. But why wasn't he at piece with himself. Everytime he was with Aika he felt uneasy and not really able to be much of himself. His mind often strayed off to Fina. She had been acting strange for a while but just around him and Vyse definitely knew what the cause was more likey to be.

'_She does like me... perhaps even love me. Every since we found her she's been different but as time went on I myself feel different for her. And ever since that one night _(referring to the night he encouaged both Aika and Fina for battle)_... perhaps when she sees me with Aika it pains her heart and it also pains mine. I don't want her to be sad. But what if things were the other way around? What would Aika-_'

"Vyse?" Aika cut through his tangle of thoughts. He looked over at her, his eyes adjusting from his far-off look to complete attention. "Are you okay? You haven't said a word."

Vyse would've loved to have taken the chance to make a small fib to cover up this situation but since he and Aika have been friends for the longest time he knew that there was no way he could get away with it. He looked away from her and let out a huge breath. "Aika. Can I ask you something?" He removed his hand from hers.

Aika was a little shocked. The atmosphere had changed drastically. It went from silent, awkward "happiness" (in her opinion) to straight serious. "Sure, you can ask me anything... well, not _anything_, anything, but you know what I mean."

Vyse let out a small laugh. She knew how to keep it light but nevertheless he could feel her eyes boring into his skin and he just stared straight down. The words he wanted to say might give off the wrong aura to her but he couldn't hold them in any longer. He shot his head up and looked straight at her brown eyes, ''Aika, are you happy with me?"

She was taken aback but understood that he didn't mean to make her feel awkward, although that sense was never achieved. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, are you... _happy with me_? Like, are you sure that us being in this relationship is good for both of us. I know that I told you that I liked you a lot but... I've been doing a lot more thinking after that and I..." Vyse's voice just drifted off. His eyes were no longer on her and he felt his heart just slow down almost to the point of stopping. He realized that he rushed into things without really thinking things through. He said the he _liked her_ but he never really _asked_ her to become his girlfriend, even though that's how it turned out.

"You're not sure if it actually going to work out between us, hm?" asked Aika. She took the words right form his mind. She had a small, limp smile on her face. The kind of smile that tries to hide one's sadness but also shows that they are not so affected.

"Y-yeah. It's just... I've always pictured my first realtionship being a bit different than this and it's not how I thought it'd be..."

"Vyse, I like you as more than just friends. I actually love you." She caught Vyse off guard. He looked at her in shock. Aika was staring straight at the glittered velvet blue sky, "but I realized today, a couple of hours before this that I don't love you in this way. I've tried to picture us later on in life as a possible husband and wife with kids but nothing came. I realized that my love for you is a love that I'd have for someone who isn't exactly a sibling but someone who I would trust with caring for me in any way. I really don't know how to explain this..."

Vyse turned his head in the other direction and then set it back looking into the sky, "It's like, since we've been friends for so long and we know so much about each other, it's kind of natural for us to devlope feelings for one another but we don't want to pursue them because we know just how different we are when it comes down to the real thing."

"Yeah. That's a little less confusing than how I put it." Aika's face flushed a light pink and she giggled at the comment.

"I'm sorry. It seems that tonight just switched around completely huh?" Vyse looked back at Aika, who was smiling at him with her smile of, "this is why I admire you so much."

"You never cease to amaze me, Vyse. I think it's good to read your partner's physical mood but in our case... it wouldn't do well to be like this huh? So I guess that as of today we're...?"

"Yeah. I think that staying friends is the best thing. I guess this "love" that's supposed to be here isn't for us. But I'm glad that you were still my first girlfriend." He reached over and took Aika's hand in a friendly manner.

Aika smiled widely, "Really? Why's that?"

"Because you taught me a lot. I'm not used to acting so comfortable with new situations and you know that, but the past three days have taught me to realx and take things slow. Know what you want and think before you act. Sometimes I am that big dummy who doesn't know when to slow down."

Aika just laughed. "That's something good about you though, but also you're weakness so don't forget that. And... thanks, Vyse. For also being my first. I wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else but you to give me my first experience... even if it was this short. You too have taught me something, though." "Oh?" he countered. "Yes, that I have a slightly different taste in guys than I thought. They're kind of like you but different." Her first sentence kinda hit Vyse like a small blow but he new that no offense was intended.

"Dare I ask who would be an example of this?" he asked with a devilish grin.

Aika's face turned red, "No! No... haha... no." She wouldn't hear the end of it if she told him. "But tell _me_ will you confess to Fina?"

Vyse was cut short. It was as if all the words he had prepared for another question he thought she'd ask were hit by a brick wall. Aika new that deep down Vyse loved Fina. She knew it ever since they met her. It was always her. The only reason why Aika was jealous of this fact was because she felt as if her best friend was being taken away from her. Yet, even then she wished for nothing but his happiness. And if that meant seeing him "with" another woman, other than herself, making him smile and feel that feeling of being on top of the world, then she'd allow it.

It didn't even really matter to her any more anyway. This was Fina they were talking about. She was kind, reserved, she had a strong will, and she was pretty much the perfect match for a guy like Vyse. A man who dreamt of the impossible meets the woman of his wonderworld. His puzzle was complete with her and when he tried to make his alteration by being with Aika, everything was off balance.

"He's finally realized it," said a cold voice.

"So does that mean...?" asked another.

"No. More trials are to come."

"It seems that you've taken to this adventure..." said a third.

"I'm going to go meet our comrades. Keep guard," said the cold voice.

"I don't know when. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow. Since we just... uh... 'broke up' and all. I need more time to think about it. I also want to ask her in a different way than I asked you. No offense or anything it's just, now that I know who I really do love... I-"

"Vyse. No need to worry. Take your time. Let's not have repeats *laugh*. But I'm sure all will go well. But before you just think about your side, investigate her side. It's important to know how a woman really feels."

"You know what? I feel that this just turned from: awkward couple moment - break-up and staying friends - Now let's give love advice to Vyse," he couldn't help himself. But it was true. He didn't want to obtain love advice from Aika just yet. Not after what had just happend.

Aika just shook her head and kept quiet. "You know what? I think we should turn in. Who knows what tomorrow will hold for us."

Still feeling a small pain in her heart that this relationship would not prosper, Aika leaned in and kissed Vyse on the cheek for the second time in her life. Both of their faces flushed pink and before Vyse had time to react, Aika was already up on her feet, "Well, goodnight, Vyse. Pleasant dreams!" With a right-face, (A/N: a military turn to the right) she headed for her bedroom. Hot, slow tears streaked her cheeks. Vyse just sat there, watching her walk away for what seemed liked hours. He shuddered and came back to consciousness. He too rose from the ground and headed off to his room.

As Vyse was walking back, he took one last look into the dark horizon, and was off.

A smirk grew on his scruffy face as he watched the blue rouge disappear into his island. He waved his hand as a signal and a small emergency boat departed from his ship and headed towards Crescent Isle.

Alycia stared up at May's bunk and felt uneasy. The winds weren't calm. She looked over at Ali's bunk and saw a lumpy outline. There was no one she could share her mood with. The rest of the crew wouln't understand. Alycia gave up trying to keep awake... waiting. She was so overwhelemd by sleep at the wrong time. She needed to stay awake but sure enough, she lost the battle and sleep overcame her.

Fina turned the lights to the Diner off and locked the door as she left. The whole island was at peace. There was nothing but the sounds of the foutain and the silent songs of the night life of the skies. Yet something felt off, she couldn't quite tell what it was but she knew that something was wrong. She almost skipped to her room and as she neared the door she heard a small _thump!_ It came from Aika's room. Fina's heart practically skipped a beat. Aika's lights were off. Fina quietly went to check up on her. When she opened the door, it was just Aika sleeping heavily. And the noise came from a picture frame that she had dropped.

Fina walked across the room and picked it up. When she turned it over, it was a picture of her, Vyse and Aika together. Fina was slightly puzzled. Why would she be holding a picture of the three of them at night while sleeping? And why the three in general? It was her and Vyse that were together. She gazed at the photo a while longer and a small smile came across her face. This was the photo taken when she had officially became a blue rouge. Her breathe was cut short as she felt chocked up with love in her heart. '_I'm sorry Aika. I was jealous of you for nothing. Even though you and Vyse are... well... you still care for me too. We'll always be the best of friends... all of us._' She took the frame and placed it on her desk and left for her room.

Five men crept up the ramp of the living quarters. They came up to Fina's room. The lead man slid open the door and found the young woman asleep. They flooded into her room and another man with a scar on his neck, took hold of her with a cloth over her mouth. Fina's eyes shot open and she struggled weakly as she was coming too from her sleep. It was a futile attempt. The man had sleeping fluid in the cloth and she was knocked unconscious.

Two men took hold of her and dragged her out of the room and to their emergency boat with the other three following behind on the defense. As they carried her away, a bracelt that Fina was wearing when she fell asleep, fell off her wrist and onto the ground as did a cloth from one of the men's back pockets. The men had her secured and were off to the main ship.

A/N: Okay! Chapter 6! It's short and it's completely different than what I had in mind for this chapter but because I screwed up so much with my previous chapters I am deciding to make a twist. What's going to happen! Fina was kidnapped and no one was around to resue her! How is this possible! Any guesses on what will happen next (besides the obvious)?

I also now have a Beta reader: Animegirl 144. My best friend! ^_^. I hope you liked this chapter! Review! It's the first chapter I've done in ages! haha. Tell me what you think. Again my apologies and I am going to try and pull off the almost impossible for me: Write, get my summer assignments done, get ready for college, work thorugh my senior year, and enjoy my last month of summer vacation ( =*( man I hate the sound of that last part! I'm getting older! AHHH! My childhood... where have you gone?)


	7. Bitter Tears

Okay! *shields self* don't hit me please! I'm sorry for the delay. I have been bad, I know. I got caught up with a bunch of things. It's the end of my senior year you know. I just hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try harder to get the next one up when I can. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Bitter Tears

She walked into what seemed like a room with no walls, floor, or ceiling. Several swiriling portals were spread all the way around her. She walked a little bit deeper into the room. It seemed that no matter how far she went in that room, it was endless and no sound came to her ears as she walked. Her heart beat fast in anticipation. What was this place? Why was she here? Where in all of Arcadia could this be? She began to turn back to find a way out but in that moment, to her left, she saw many different colored lights: white, green, orange, yellow, purple, red, dark and light blue, gray, and silver. They all took a strange form of a human like figure. They waited in the distance as if waiting for something. Waiting for her... as if she was to help them...

At the crack of dawn Crescent Isle began to show signs of life as the crew began to slowly file out of their quarters and getting to their morning duties. The last ones who were left in the living quarters were Alycia and May. It seemed that the night before they were up late and were lagging behind the rest.

When Alycia had woken up, she had bolted up right out of her bed hitting her head against the top bunk. Her mind had drifted off to sleep against her will when she tried to stay awake the night before. Not caring about the pain in her head, Alycia glided across the way to May's bunk and shook her awake.

"May... May wake up!"

One of May's eyes pulled open in response to her friend. She grunted.

"May wake up already! Something's wrong!"

May's eyebrow's furrowed. Shaking off the sleep she had just broken out of, she sat up at the edge of her bed and paid more attention to Alycia. She sounded serious. "Wrong? What do you mean? What's wrong, what happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure but last night I tried to force myself to stay awake. There was a disturbance in the winds close to our base. I'm afraid there might've been someone watching the Island, waiting for it to be completely shut down with everyone asleep. Or at least... everyone but one person."

The words she spoke made no sense to May. Ever since she had met Alycia a long time ago, she would have her strange feelings and when she spoke of them, they would make no sense to anyone except Ali. The problem was, Ali was no where to be found. She must have gotten up bright and early.

"Well let's get dressed and go find Ali. You can tell your story to her. She may be able to make sense of your feeling."

Alycia's face went red with irritation. "What? You don't believe me?"

"I never said I didn't believe you. I just can't make anything out of what you told me. What else am I to do?"

Alycia's eyes dropped to the floor, "Alright, let's go find her."

"No need. I'm here."

May and Alycia's heads shot to look over at the door and there stood Ali in the doorway with a grave look on her face. Her liquid silver eyes were no more. They had turned to solid stones. She held up a bracelet with little charms on it. Two of which were of a leaf and the Silvite crest. "Where's Fina?"

It was as if the whole island had stopped being supported by gravity and it was flying through the air but it took a while for Alycia and May to realize it was their hearts. They both new the braclet well. May had wanted to give a gift to Fina as a sign of their friendship so Alycia helped her craft a bracelt. She was gone. Alycia's haunch was correct.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Visions were running through her mind. Visions of things she did not know of or had ever seen before. Could they be a depiction of the future? She hadn't been having these visions since she was back at Crescent Isle but up until now, she was sitting in the corner of an almost empty cell at the bottom of an air ship in a most uncomfortable condition. Fina was held captive of people she hadn't seen roaming the skies in her time sailing with Vyse and crew.

_Vyse_... The thought of him made her cry more. She still loved him and now she may never see him again. She hoped, oh how she hoped, that he would discover her disappearance and come looking for her. She was afraid of a repeat of when she was hunted down by Lord Galcian. If anything at all she would never want to be reminded of what had almost brought destruction to all of Arcadia. What could possibly be her destiny now? It seemed that she was always caught up in the middle of messes that involved other innocent people.

Footsteps echoed off of the walls, growing louder and louder as Fina sat still. Someone was coming. Most likely to her cell. She hadn't heard any other noises from the other cells to signify that she wasn't alone. Her heart beat fast and her breathing was off and in a few seconds came appeared a young woman who made Fina freeze in place. Her hair was long and black. It was tied up in a ponytail with decorated red chopsticks in the tie. On those chopsticks were twin symbols of a carving of an eye. Her eyes were sharp and cold. She looked dangerous, her nails were sharp and looked as if they could pierce the skin easier than a knife.

She paused at the cell and leaned against its bars. A sly smirk spread across her face. "Heh, so you're the girl huh?" Her voice was smooth with a hint of venom in the tone.

Fina was confused. What did she mean? She kept quiet. There was something about her that threw a warning in her. The woman looked less dangerous than Ali but Ali gave a safe feeling to her nevertheless. This woman gave off death's odor.

"Refusing to speak huh?" If she could, it seemed as if she would walk right through the door and make Fina respond. The only thing protetcing Fina were those bars so she prayed that they didn't open. "Well I guess it's good that you're afraid of me. If you weren't, I would have to change that. I'm going to tell you something, so listen well and do not forget my words. You will do whatever we tell you to do other wise it won't be you to die first, it will be your little friends back on that island you call a base. Be prepared to be summoned at any moment and if you refuse, I will be the one to issue your punishment."

The woman gave a disturbing smile of pleasure and flashed her sharp nails at Fina. Without anymore words she walked off back to the bridge of the ship where the captain was. The whole crew was at work and the captain was reading a map. He was big man. Muscles carved out his build and he was full of scars. He had no hair (by choice) and he wore a medallion. On that medallion was the same carving of an eye. He looked up as he noticed his partner walking up to him. He stayed silent waiting for her to speak.

"We shouldn't have much problems with her, but I can read that she will have a defiant spirit. Too bad for her- her friends will only pay for her stupidity."

The man cackled. "Well done, Delida. As your reward for expanding our master's work, you and I shall govern these skies when all is done."

Delida gave the same smile she last gave Fina. It was as if, like all people born evil, she lived and hungered for the pain of others and for power. She bid the captain farewell and went to go stay in her chamber until her duties called or she was summoned for her "talents." As she silently walked back down the metal corridors she laughed to herself. _What they don't know won't hurt them? I think not... it will definitley hurt them. It will hurt them all and I shall live above them. Master, I hope we find you before you come back for us._

[_"Who are you?" asked Fina._

_"You know who we are. We need your help. Don't give up... never give up. No matter what things you are threatend with. All will be well Fina."_

_"How do you know who I am? What's going on! What do you need hlep with? Can you not help me first?"_

_"No. Do not worry, aid will come. _

_"Please... please... for us, and your own... never... give... up."_]

Fina awoke from her sleep on the hard cold floor of her cell. She refused to sleep on the bed attached to the wall by rusty chains. What did her dream mean? She saw the colored lights again but only three spoke to her. The rest stood still behind them. Who were they? _What_ were they? Despite her confusion, the only thing she felt she could do was take the advice and never give in to her captors; but what would happen to her and everyone else if she did this? Morning tears slowly left her eyes and dripped to the floor.

_I can't give in. What would Vyse or Aika do? They're both strong... and me? I'm not.. I'm not... NO! I am... I am strong too. I am no longer who I was. I am a Blue Rouge. Blue Rouges never give in. If only I had cupil with me. He must be worried. I will return to everyone whether I am rescued or not. There is hope..._

It's been three days since Vyse had learned of Fina's disappearance. He took what was left behind by her and locked himself up in his room. He hadn't come out for anything. Not even to eat. Vyse's body shook. Angry, hot, bitter, tears escaped his eyes and streamed down his hard face.

"EERRAAAHHHH!" _THUMP!_ Vyse hit the wall so hard he didn't feel any pain quite yet. He tore around the room flinging things that would cause less destruction but things that were enough to satisfy his anger and sorrow. _Fina... Fina.. _"Fina! No... no."

The whole crew was outside awaiting some sign of life from their captain and when they heard the yelling and crashes, they became even more worried. This wasn't Vyse. They all knew. Aika was more restless than worried. Why wasn't Vyse doing anything? The anticipation made her twitch with energy. Finally she released her chains and stormed up the stone ramp to Vyse's room.

"Vyse! VYSE! Open the door!" She waited there breathing hard, trying to keep herself calm. When there was no reply she said, "Fine... if you won't let me in. I'll be the always welcome guest." _WHACK! WHACK! BOOM! _Aika Rammed the door with her body and forced it open causing it to almost shatter against the wall. Vyse didn't even turn around to look at the now steaming Aika.

"Vyse! Get out... just get out now! What is with you! It's like we don't even know who you are anymore! Fina is gone- and what are you doing to get her back, huh? HUH? NOTHING! That's what you're doing! We can't sit here. Who knows where she is right now and if we sit here on this piece of rock, we'll never find her!"

"That's the thing..." Vyse's voice sounded dead, "Even if we search for her... where do we start? We don't even know who took her."

"Well that's why you would have us with you, right captain? So we can find her whereabouts faster?" A new voice entered the tense room. Alycia and Ali were standing in the doorway with hard faces. "Vyse, Aika's right. Since we've been here we've seen a hardworking young man who run's his own crew, a ship, and has been managing his own personal life. You need to understand that life is not full of good times and romance..." Vyse's head dropped even more and he held in his building energy, "Life is full of tragedy, drama, adventure and so much more as well. Some are good some are bad. But you can't let that bring you down. It's time to take the helm once again. This time, you will be on an even greater mission."

Aika looked at Alycia with curiosity. Her anger had subsided, "A greater mission? What do you mean?"

Alycia didn't respond to her and she didn't even look at her. Both her and Ali's eyes were on Vyse. Vyse stood in silence for what could seemed an eternity until he made up his mind. He walked through the mess in his room to his desk and picked up his eyeglass and strapped it on. He walked passed Aika, between Alycia and Ali to the outside. The brightness of the day made him feel like he was walking towards the unknown. A new dawn: A new destiny. The crew saw him descending the ramp and they all stood at attention. He walked right up to the cupil fountain and stood up on the rim.

"Aika, Ali, Laney, Z, Alycia, Natalie, Cane, Lily, Tim, Pow Pow, and Jane! Pack heavy and start loading the ship! Who knows how long we'll be. The rest of you are to look after the island in case of raids. May and Lawrence are in charge while we're gone. It's time we brought Fina back..."

_Hurrah!_ The crew cheered at their newly revived captain. They didn't waste one moment's time. Everyone was bustling about the island. Aika came to the doorway of Vyse's room and stood next to Alycia and Ali. Vyse had returned to her... to them- with a new spirit and a new will. Her cheeks went pink with admiration.

"Thank you... both of you. I won't lie, I wonder all the time who you two and May really are but because of you our lives have been changed for the better."

Ali looked over at her red-headed companion. "All will soon reveal itself. Everyone has a destiny and it can't be accomplished without the people we meet during our journies." Ali then looked over at Alycia and gave her a nod. She smiled. "It is almost time. Alycia...?" Ali began to walk off. Aika was struck with shock. Ali had just spoken the warmest words she's ever heard come out of her mouth. Alycia gave one last smile to Aika and was off following her friend.

Everyone who was to embark on the journey was suiting up and packing their sacks. May had walked into the Crew Quarters and squeezed her way through the busy bodies pardoning herself everytime she bumped into someone. She went to the back where Ali and Alycia were. May held two smooth packages wrapped in cloth.

"Ali? Alycia?" May's voice was almost too silent to hear but the two were used to being able to depict sounds out of crowds. They turned and looked at May. Her emerald eyes were shiny and she looked as if she let some tears escape herself. Ali walked to her and pulled out a rectangular white cloth. She wiped her friend's face.

"No tears on our part." Although she didn't smile and speak with life, May knew Ali cared. Being separated for who knows how long during this time in their life wasn't something they wanted right now. Not after the countless trials they've had before they met everyone on Crescent Isle.

"May? What's in your hands?" Alycia poked her head over Ali's shoulder to get a look.

"I think you will be needing these. I will have to use mine soon, won't I? So you should take yours as well. The events to come we all know won't be pleasant but all will be fine in the end... the calm."

_Our suits_. The two words ran through both Alycia and May's heads. They looked at Ali and nodded. Ali and Alycia grabbed their packages and stowed them away.

Once all of their things were ready, the crew filed out and began loading the ship with them. The off duty crew had helped with the loading of the cargo and basic and complicated necessities. Before they left, they spent one last meal together in the Diner. It wasn't a party type dinner. With all of the talk of the mission, the area became clouded with a suspense that had everyone on their toes. A new adventure was about to unfold before _everyone's_ eyes quicker than anyone could think. Somehow, many of them couldn't help but think that it wasn't just Fina they would be saving...

Vyse walked into his still disasterous room and gathered a few last minute things: His journal, a few items for battle, and Fina's bracelet.

"_Cuuup! Cuuup!_" Vyse spun around to see Cupil come into his quarters with a paper hanging on his tail.

"Cupil! You're here? ... You mean... Fina didn't have you with her when she was taken?" Vyse felt the cold creep back up on him but he beat it back knowing that he would rescue her soon. He detached the paper from cupil and read it.

_Vyse,_

_Do not worry... you have finally seen the truth and now are on the right path. Be ready for an intertwined experience..._

It was another letter. Vyse hadn't gotten one in a while. He began to wonder who was sending these letters all over again. Were they good or bad? On his side or not? He let go of the paper and let it fall to the floor.

"Well... are you coming with us Cupil?" Cupil spun around and swarmmed Vyse. "I take that as a yes."

The rest of the crew watched the Delphinus sail off into the dimming sky to go find Fina. All waited until it was no longer in sight to get back to work. May was the only one who stayed in place longer than the rest. She dropped her head and closed her eyes. _Be safe... never give up._ She shot her eyes open, turned and walked away. _The time... is now..._

May climbed back up the ramp of the port and walked out into the light of the base's village in time to see the speck of her long time friends and her new companions disappear. May looked about and spotted Lawrece by the fountain also staring off at the now invisible speck.

She walked over to him and without a glance at him she said, "Help me gather everyone back here. Just because they are on the rescue mission doesn't mean a thing. We must set up defenses immediately. I have a feeling that whoever took Fina has not forgotten about us at all."

Lawrence and May split ways and found the rest of the crew members. They came back to the cupil fountain where May stood up just as Vyse did and began to excersize her power as a temporary leader alongside Lawrence.

"Friends! The time has come. We may feel at a loss now but that is not it. We are still under the radar of our enemy. We were left behind because Captain Vyse believed us to be the best fitted to defend the base. Let us show others what we can do! Domingo! You will be stationed on the balcony to watch out for any ships and strange activity, Danny and X you are to go down to the port and begin preparations with machinery and explosives, Luke make sure all weapons are refined and stand by's will be available if needed and also to take an inventory on items; Nate you will help him, Gina I want you to make sure all imprtant structures are refined as well to ensure stability, Elena please help her as this will be tough on one person."

"We are short many people since our group is split in half. Let's make the best of what we have. Lawrence, you're with me. Let's get going!"

Everyone nodded their heads and took to their work immediately. Lawrence followed both May and Domingo up the elevator up to the blacony where Domingo stayed and him and May went inside the meeting room. May took a seat as did he.

"So what's going on? You seem to know something that we don't, considering how you just gave orders like that."

"Fogive my assertive attitude right now but I do believe I have a better take on things right now than most. The night Fina disappeared, Alycia had fallen asleep. Before I went to bed she told me she wasn't going to but something must have caused her to fall asleep. She told me that she felt uneasy. Ever since I have known her, she gets her haunches from the wind."

As May went on, Lawrence tried to keep up with what she was saying but May sounded as foreign as Alycia did the morning they found out Fina was gone. "I'm sorry but I am afraid I do not understand what you are trying to say." His face had gone somewhat blank.

"I do not expect you to understand. Some of the things I am telling you are shaded even to me but what I can say for sure is this. The morning Fina was reported missing Alycia and Ali went outside to the balcony to do a little bit of scoping of the Island. They saw, within the distance, a small fleet of lesser battle ships. I gave out orders to everyone on the island because we need to be prepared if these ships come closer to the Island."

"If they saw these ships shouldn't Domingo be coming in here to report to us the same thing?"

"No."

Lawrence waited for May to explain why but she sat in silence staring at him. She looked as if she wanted to say something but she was being held back.

"You know something. Why won't you tell me!" Lawrence was becoming enraged. "If you cared about Fina as much as the Captain, like you are trying to show to us why are you keeping things hidden!"

May stayed calm. "I would say something if I really knew for sure but I do not. Even what I think cannot be told. Be patient and things will unfold. They will for all of us. Forgive me Lawrence. I am doing the best I can. My abilites are not as advanced as Ali's."

They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes until he decided to speak again, "So what do we do in the mean time?"

May looked up and gave a small smile. "Well..."

Okay end of chapter. Once again I am sorry. I haven't worked on this in a long time. I can say though that the next chapter will most likely come out in late May or early June, but I do hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter. I will definitely try harder to get more chapters to you! Review (positive notes/criticism please!)

- MieraAvia


End file.
